A Wonderful Summer
by Toonmon
Summary: Bart and Lisa get out for the summer. This story is supposed to show all the stuff that happens to them during summer break. Rated T for future content
1. Prelude

A Wonderful Summer

Chapter 1

Note: This chapter is just meant to set the tone so as a result, it might be boring and/or annoying. I'm sorry for this. I also decided to start off the story with some humor so I'm also sorry if you find it annoying. I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow. This story was just one of those ideas that I spontaneously thought about and decided to develop.

* * *

(Scene: Springfield Elementary) 

_You are about to see a bunch of kids come out of this school. The last day of school for these students (except for the ones taking summer school) is today and it's going to happen in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

The bell rings and hundreds of students run out of Springfield Elementary. Several students then run back into the school.

_As you can see, some of them were so impatient that they forgot their backpacks!_

The Narrator then laughs.

_That cracks me up every time._

(Several backpacks get thrown out the windows. So do several matches which land on the backpacks.)

_The reason those kids went back in to get their backpacks is because they like to burn them. In fact, I'm so busy laughing that I don't think I can't narrate anymore until I settle down. For now, this is a Steve Irwin impersonator saying goodbye._

(Now back to our regularly scheduled story.)

(Skip to a scene at 742 Evergreen Terrace. Bart and Lisa have just watched Itchy and Scratchy. After they finish laughing, Bart says something.)

He says "What are we going to do this summer?" Lisa says "I don't know."

(An entirely different narrator than that Steve Irwin impersonator starts saying something.)

_Well I know Bart, well I know._

(He then laughs evilly.)

* * *

I know this chapter is weak but I'll do better as the story progresses. Until next time, have a nice life! 


	2. The Return of Gina

A Wonderful Summer

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons or any of the characters. News Corp does.

Note: The reason this chapter is so late is because I couldn't think of anything on Sunday and I was gone most of the day on Monday. The next chapter should be up by Thursday or Friday. Just to clarify things, unless specified, the narrator is in _italics._ I would also like to thank starrydreamz for the review he/she sent me. Keep those reviews coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(The Narrator (the Narrator from the end of the previous chapter) starts off the next chapter three days after the events of Chapter 1)

_One day, Bart Simpson was skateboarding through the streets of Springfield when suddenly…_

We hear a scream and we see that Bart tripped on a snail shell and flew and then rolled down the grassy knoll to a bus stop. We see a strange-looking girl come out of the bus. Her hair is black with a pink streak in it. She's wearing a t-shirt with jeans. Bart said to her "Are you Gina?" Gina said "Yep. I am and I still hate you."

_According to the continuity announcer, Gina appeared in "The Wandering Juvie" episode of the Simpsons. That episode where Bart enters himself into the wedding registry along with "Lotsa Cooties" (a totally made up person) and he ended up being caught for it and he gets placed in Juvenile Hall where Bart meets a girl named Gina who during a dance, broke out of jail with Bart handcuffed to her. Ultimately, thanks to police stupidity and the confession of Gina, Bart ended up being freed. Well, Gina's prison sentence has just ended.  
_

Then Bart goes back home and thinks about this new development while drinking a can of Buzz Cola.

Bart's Thoughts:_ Should I welcome Gina into town, or should I stay away from her? That gives a lot of thought. Oh well, Gina can wait. Right now, I'm watching Itchy and Scratchy!_

_

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was too short for you. I'll try to do better in future chapters after the next one because Chapter 3 is meant to get Lisa's plot off the ground. I would like to thank starrydremz for his/her suggestion. I'll try to be less confusing as this story goes on. Until then, have a nice life!


	3. Lisa and Milhouse

A Wonderful Summer

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons. News Corp does.  
Note: I realize that writing something like this takes a lot of thought so it probably won't be until next week that the next chapter will be ready to read. I have nothing else to say right now, so just sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

(It's the day after the events of the previous chapter.) 

_Lisa was sleeping on the couch when suddenly…_

(Somebody knocks on the door. Lisa gets up and answers the door. Milhouse was selling chocolates.)

Milhouse says "Want to buy some delicious chocolates?" Lisa says "No! Get lost!" Milhouse then gets upset and tries again because of false hope. Milhouse tried to kiss Lisa when she answered the door again. However, Lisa got out of the way and Milhouse fell and the door hit him in the head. Lisa came back to let him out of the house. Bart then came downstairs from his room.

Bart said "Hi sis. What's going on?" Lisa said "Milhouse tried to move in on me again." Bart said "I think I have an idea. You put bear traps all over the house. That should show him who the boss is." Bart then laughs manically Lisa yelled "Bart! What if Homer gets into one of those traps?" Bart said "Oh yeah!"

Fantasy Segment:_ We see Homer walking on the front lawn. Suddenly, he sees a can of beer on the floor he goes to pick it up. However, Homer trips on the beer can and falls into a bear trap placed behind it. The camera shoots up towards the sky as Homer screams._

Bart then goes "Heh! Heh! Heh! That gives me an idea." He then says "Excuse me Lisa. I've got to go and do something." We then hear a scream in the background as Bart runs back up to his room. Lisa then goes back into the living room.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, have a nice life! 


	4. Fourth of July Madness and Milhouse Too

A Wonderful Summer

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. It would be nice if I did however.

Note: I plan on doing a chapter a week. I've also decided to drop the narrator. I would like to thank The Volatile Genius for reviewing this story. Please keep reading and reviewing! And I also hope you keep on enjoying this story too.

* * *

(I decided to have Bart and Lisa as getting out of school on June 30th. So this story takes place on July 4th, which is only a couple of hours after the events of the previous chapter.) 

The Simpson family was leaving for the fireworks show at Springfield Park. They walked out to the Simpsonmobile and Marge said "Homer! It's only 6:00! The fireworks show starts at 9!" once they were in the car. Homer said "Early bird gets the parking space!" He then crashed into a car parked on the street. Homer said "D'oh!" and ran for the park.

They made it. It was 7:00 by that time. Homer quickly fell asleep. The rest of the family passed the time by counting ducks flying in the air. They all fell asleep shortly afterward. They only woke up (except for Homer) near the end of the show. They then got angry at Homer as thanks to him, they only saw 5 minutes of the show. They woke him up and make him walk all the way home by himself. He fainted in the gutter but that's not important right now. Gina was lying right next to Bart. When she saw him, she backed away. Bart said "Welcome to the neighborhood Gina!" Gina said "I don't know what's going to happen. I really don't." Then she walked away and the rest of the family fell asleep again.

* * *

(It's now July 5th.) 

They all wake up in the park and go home. Bart was watching TV when Milhouse came. Milhouse said "Hey Bart! Where's Lisa?" Bart said "She's um…sleeping right now. Do you want to go see the new Space Mutants movie?" Milhouse frowned and said "No thanks. Maybe later." He then closed the door and went home. Bart went back to the couch to watch some more TV.

* * *

All I can say is that you have to wait for more. Until then, have a nice life! 


	5. Bart and Gina, Lisa and Ralph

A Wonderful Summer

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons. I would like to, but I don't.

Note: The reason the wait in-between chapters is so long is because I've been uninspired lately. Because of this, waits for new chapters will range from 6 days-2 weeks. And also, there's been a lack of reviews lately. Well, enjoy this chapter because it may be a long time before you see the next one.

* * *

(It's still July 5th.) 

After Milhouse left, Bart decided to go to the Space Mutants movie himself. Once he was at the Springfield Googolplex, he saw that admission had gone up by another dollar. He was going to go home when suddenly someone stepped in front of Bart and gave him a dollar. It was Gina. Bart said "Gina?" Gina said "Don't mention it. Just don't forget to pay me back." Bart said "I won't. Also, how did you get some money?" Gina said "I have my ways. Enjoy the show!" And she walked away. Bart liked it like he did all the other Space Mutants movies. He then walked back home and fell asleep.

* * *

(It's now July 6th.)

Nothing really happened on this day except Lisa went ice skating and Bart went to the park to repay Gina (He found a dollar in loose change under the couch.) Bart said "Here you go. Thanks." Gina said "You're welcome. Bye!" And then she left again.

* * *

(It's now July 7th.) 

Lisa took a walk in the park and slipped on a banana peel and literally bumped into Ralph. Ralph asked if Lisa could sit with Ralph and feed the ducks for a bit. Lisa decided to say yes. Nothing bad happened, and everyone was happy. Bart just watched TV all day.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Until next time, have a nice life! 


End file.
